<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two hands better than one by Addy_X</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046493">Two hands better than one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addy_X/pseuds/Addy_X'>Addy_X</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addy_X/pseuds/Addy_X</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>接于S4E05后，滚床单的二三事<br/>老福特上先自行锁了，搬过来</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two hands better than one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shaw不太记得自己是什么时候被压倒在床上的。<br/>丧失主导权让她觉得很焦躁，不耐烦的扭动着身子想要挣脱。<br/>但是这样的行为显然让在她身上撩火的人不满意了。Root用舌头描绘着她耳廓的形状，原本在Shaw身上流连的手象征性在侧腰拧了一下。<br/>“别动。”她在她耳边低语。<br/>暖暖的呼吸扑在脸上，下一秒就可以化作一团热气，从耳窝处窜到体内，带出一片热火。<br/>Shaw觉得自己好像要融化了，彻底融化在这一个暧昧的气氛中。<br/>但是偏偏正是这种撩人的气氛让人觉得更加难耐。她环上了Root的肩，将她拉向自己。<br/>没错，Sameen Shaw从来不是一个忸忸捏捏的人，既然决定了要享受，那也绝不会有任何含糊。<br/>她吻上了Root。<br/>唾液与唾液混在一起，分不清口中到底是谁的味道，彼此的气息吐在了一起，好像从一开始就应该这样交织融合一般。<br/>Shaw有些迷糊，说实在，这样的状况并不是她所习惯的。<br/>她想……或许她应该翻过身将Root反压在床上的……<br/>但是环在女人肩头的手无意中摸到了与滑腻的肌肤全然不同的一种粗糙时，Shaw瞬间清醒了起来。<br/>那是纱布。<br/>在好几分钟前她刚给Root做了消毒并缠上了纱布。<br/>从酒店里断掉联系，直到她撬开了Root的公寓门以后，才看到那个倒在沙发旁苍白脆弱……近乎濒死的女人。<br/>疼痛让Shaw从回忆里收回神了，Root咬了她一口。<br/>“噢，Sameen，我倒不知道你原来喜欢在这个时候走神。”Root冲她眨了眨眼：“还是说我的魅力实在不够？”<br/>Shaw死死地盯着Root。之前因为包扎伤口，女人的上衣早就脱了下来，只剩下黑色的内衣还紧紧贴在身上，衬得肌肤更加的白皙，隐隐带出些病态的苍白。她知道那是因为失血原因，也迫切的希望能在那片苍白的近乎透明的肌肤上能快点浮现出一丝血色——但不该是以这种方法。<br/>“你确定要这么做？”Shaw拧紧了眉头。<br/>Root停下来看向她，微微扬起了眉角：“都到了这种地步了，你还想停下吗？”<br/>Shaw冷冷一笑：“确实是‘都这种地步了’却连衣服都脱不了，还能指望你做些什么？”<br/>“well，你要知道，有一只手使不上劲确实有些不太方便，但我们总会找到其他办法的。”<br/>Shaw立刻闭上了嘴巴。她感到Root的膝盖顶了上来，隔着牛仔裤在双腿间慢慢地摩挲着……瞬间把她脑中的某根神经拨撩了起来。<br/>“Sameen。”<br/>这次Root是真的往她耳朵里吹了一口气。<br/>“帮我一把。”<br/>Shaw的呼吸顿时急促了起来，不知道到底是因为这种状况让她倍感煎熬还是怎么样的。<br/>——无论怎么样都好！<br/>Shaw咬牙切齿：“就这一次。”<br/>她抓在了女人的腰带上，一下子就将它抽了出来，然后又连忙想去解自己的衣服，Root毫不隐晦地看着她，目光大胆而又火辣，好像就只用这样就能将眼前的人彻底扒光。<br/>Shaw手抖了抖，好几次都没成功解开皮扣。<br/>Root终于忍不住轻笑了出声。<br/>“别急。”她在Shaw的脖子上轻轻咬了一口：“我可以等。”<br/>“……”Shaw总算将扣子解开了，但也仅仅是这样了。Root接过了接下来的行动——她将手滑进了Shaw的裤子里。<br/>手很冷，刚贴到肌肤上的时候，Shaw就忍不住打了个寒颤，她觉得好像真的是一个冰块贴了上来，怎么捂也捂不暖，偏偏这样却更让身体里的燥热感显得更加的明显。<br/>她都已经说不清到底有多渴望着Root了。<br/>但Root显然没有这种意识。她只是一路滑到了大腿内侧，就这样不慌不忙地在周围的肌肤上打着圈，或左或右，偏偏就是不直扣主题。<br/>Shaw有些难耐的扭动了一下身体，她难受的简直想给Root脸上来两拳了，也不在意到底是自己主动点还是怎么样的——总之只要能让她好受些，无论怎么样都好。<br/>Shaw将自己贴上了Root。<br/>但也就是在这个时候，女人迅速的将手抽了回来。<br/>“Root！”Shaw瞪着她，她敢肯定这个女人之前一定是故意的了！<br/>但是Root没有说话，她用一只手撑起了身子看向Shaw。<br/>女人深棕色的眼睛中向来都藏着一团火，但现在，那双能映出Shaw身影的眼睛里却很平静，静得不带一丝波澜。Shaw忽然觉得，这样的自己似乎完全都要印在Root的眼睛里。<br/>她可能也就是想像这样静静地看着她，默默地将她刻入自己的脑中或者心里。<br/>“我很高兴你能来。”<br/>Shaw看着她：“只是来确认你死了没有。”<br/>Root笑了笑：“你如果不来的话，我可能就真的死了。”<br/>Shaw不自觉皱起眉头。<br/>“但你总会来的。”Root眼睛定在Shaw的身上：“每次你都会过来。”<br/>她倾身上前吻住了她。<br/>就算还有什么要说的话也很快湮没在唇齿间。<br/>Root吻得很温柔，开始只是轻轻的吮吸，很快就变成了啃咬，既急切又疯狂，像是要深刻感受着这个人的存在。<br/>Shaw箍紧Root,也加大了啃噬的力度，她觉得真的很难控制得住自己，甚至怀疑说不定马上就会将Root咬出血了，但她的手再次从Root的肩头上滑过，避开绷带，最终还是克制住了自己。<br/>她什么也没做，只是任由女人在自己的身上为所欲为。<br/>Root抓在她的裤子上，终于将它一把扯开。她的手又从小腿滑上来，一路描绘着Shaw那紧凑的肌肉纹理，最终没入了两根纤长的手指。<br/>节奏很快就找到了。Shaw真的觉得自己就像一团被拨得旺盛的烈火，熊熊燃烧着，喧嚣着要找到出口，更要把身边所有的事物都吞没殆尽。<br/>她不知道Root是不是也跟着暖了起来。<br/>    忽然间，一只手一下子扣住了她的肩膀，把她死死地按在了床上——那是Root受伤的那只手，她加快了手上的动作。<br/>女人的喘息声扑到了她的脸上：“承认吧，Sameen。你喜欢我对你这么做。”<br/>Shaw咬紧了牙齿，努力不从自己嘴巴里挤出那一道暧昧的声音：“……我会废了你的！”<br/>“你不会的。”<br/>“我会的！！”<br/>Root沉吟片刻，手上的动作慢了一点：“你会吗？”<br/>她屈起了手指。<br/>Shaw的话语连同那一道呻吟顿时哽在了喉咙里。<br/>她觉得，自己简直要死了，就像是鱼儿马上就要溺死在湖里——但是鱼儿本来该就生存在水中的，又怎么会溺死呢？<br/>心脏持续跳动着，下一秒好像就要从胸膛里跳了出来。但又好像在哪里下落，被什么东西抓着往更深处坠去，环绕在心底的是那种未知的失重感，够不到地的感觉莫名地让人觉得不踏实。<br/>她忽然想喊喊女人的名字，毫无理由的就是想喊一喊。<br/>但她最终还是没有喊。<br/>Shaw喘出一口气，直到这时，她才发现自己后背火辣辣的在痛——Root右手的指甲刚刚死死地扣在了她的背上。<br/>她不知道背上是不是被抓出血了，但她知道Root现在却是在流血。<br/>“你不该这么做的。”Shaw紧盯在她的肩膀上，因为之前的行动白色的绑带上又重新渗出了血色。<br/>“这就是你的专业意见吗，Doctor？”Root挑了挑眉头：“怎么刚刚就不见你提出来？”<br/>Shaw瞪了她一眼，但是Root只是笑了笑，这样的表情会让Shaw觉得女人是在得意洋洋的向她示威。<br/>她总算有些恼怒的转过身，将Root压倒在了床上。<br/>“你这是在激怒我。”<br/>“是吗？”Root还是在笑，像是完全不在意自己肩膀上的伤口。她甚至还抬起脚挑逗般勾了勾Shaw的小腿。<br/>“Root！”Shaw警告了一声。<br/>女人只是看着她，眼神很安静：“你知道我想要什么的。”<br/>有一丝笑意带着温柔好像就这么沉积在眼底。Shaw皱了皱眉头，忽然发现自己好像有些移不开视线了。<br/>女人的身体早就暖了起来，紧紧的贴在一起连Shaw也觉得自己要随着这种温度一起融化了。她看见一滴汗珠从Root的身体上划过，沿着胸口起伏的曲线一直往下。<br/>Shaw忽然觉得口很干，她不确信这样做是不是正确的。这一连串的事情发生的太快，让她觉得一切都很不真实。<br/>但她现在确确实实是和Root在这里，两个人一起……和她曾经认为永远不可能相处得来的人有了更进一步——或者说更深切的一种关系。<br/>Shaw从来都不喜欢这样。<br/>这种剪不断理还乱的关系，应该称之为羁绊还是其他什么的感情，从来都是她避而远之的对象。在越陷越深之前，或许在一切都还没有发生到无可挽回地步的现在，她就应该早一步抽身离开。<br/>但是Shaw没有走。她盯在Root的脸上，从女人的眼里她可以看出那一丝渴求。<br/>Shaw抿紧了嘴唇。她知道，她恐怕再也走不了了——即便日后她可能会落荒而逃，继续对这段感情避而不谈，但也不会是在现在。<br/>意识到这点的时候，一度让Shaw觉得挫败。<br/>知道自己可能被一个女人所吸引，这很简单。但要去承认它，却很困难。<br/>毕竟认知和认同之间总是存在一定的差距。<br/>Shaw轻轻的在Root的右肩上摩挲着。女人还是那么一副笑吟吟的样子，热烈的眼神像是在鼓舞着她。<br/>“确实。”Shaw淡淡的开口：“你是需要换个新的绷带了。”<br/>Root微微一愣，笑容就这么僵在了脸上。<br/>Shaw却无视了她这种表情，自顾自从床上爬了起来。<br/>“Sameen……”Root笑得有些勉强：“你在开玩笑吗？”<br/>Shaw从应急箱里翻出了医用纱布，面无表情的看着Root：“你觉得呢？”<br/>Root终于露出了一副愁眉苦脸的样子，这不免让Shaw有些得意的扬起嘴角——起码在这一点上她是扳回了一局。<br/>“不过在那之前，我们或许可以找些别的乐子。”<br/>Root挑了挑眉头，看向Shaw。<br/>她将绷带紧紧缠在Root的手上。<br/>“毕竟……”然后彻底将女人钳制在自己的身体底下：“两只手，总比你一只手好用吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>